


Something Missing

by GodFearsMe



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Edward Elric, Coming Out, Edward is kinda awkward, First Date, Fluff, Gay Ling Yao, Getting Together, M/M, Pining, Probably ooc, first date without really saying it's a date, i guess, like only a pinch, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24050104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodFearsMe/pseuds/GodFearsMe
Summary: It was over. The war. They won. Ed and Al had their bodies back. It's what they'd wanted. So why did Ed feel so empty?
Relationships: Edward Elric/Ling Yao
Kudos: 66





	Something Missing

It was over. The war. They won. Ed and Al had their bodies back. It's what they'd wanted. So why did Ed feel so empty? He was whole again, on the outside, but not so much on the inside. Ed had grown since he made that promise to get his body back, he had other wants now.

But that didn't matter. The thing he wanted, no, the _person_ he _needed_ was leaving. 

Ling.

They'd grown close. The time they spent together in the few months before the last battle was full of emotions and truths they shared with one another. Over that time Edward came to realize himself. His feelings. Just the little ways Ling might touch his shoulders or his laugh. They made Edward _feel_ something, something _good._ Like he was somewhere he was meant to be even if the place wasn't of significance. Because the place he was meant to be, was by Ling's side.

But what did it matter? Ling was _leaving_. For good. There was no way this would work out for them. Thinking in terms of if Ling even requited Ed's feelings which he had high doubts for. He might as well go say goodbye. Maybe it'd help put the hopeless romantic in him to rest.

Trotting through the debris, Ed made his way over to Ling, his arm, now normal, felt strange and tingly at the tips of his fingers. There he was, standing with Lan Fan. His face was turned downward. _Shit, he was problaly still mourning Greed, the two had practically bonded together as brothers._

"Hi Ed," Ling murmured, catching him off guard. He slowly raised his head and looked at him in the eyes. 

"Hey," was all Ed managed to spit out. "S-So I guess this is goodbye then."

Ling's mouth curved ever so slightly, "Only if you want it to be... I'd planned to stay another few days to prepare to leave."

"Oh? Really? That's great!" he exclaimed to his embarrassment, and regretfully Ed flushed, "Uh, I mean that's cool."

Lan fan rolled her eyes, somewhat annoyed with the Elric, also partially amused. She patted Ling on the back and left to go talk to some of the others. 

The taller boy sighed and smiled at Edward, "Well, I plan on staying for a few nights then heading for Xing, so maybe you'd like to make it worth my while? Do you want to hang out sometime before I end up heading off?"

Edward's mouth hung open for a second, and then immediately closed it. So maybe this was kinda like a _date_? "Uh, well, uh... Maybe we could... go the one restaurant we met at? For old times sake?"

Somehow Ling's smile grew even bigger, "That sounds great! Don't expect me to pay for it; kidding!" He laughed and the sound made the blonde blush, heat rising in his cheeks and he looked away. Ling clapped his hands together, "How about noon, three days from now? That'll give us some time. I'll meet you there!" And just like that, Ling ran off, looking giddy as all hell. Ed was left standing there, his face almost as red as his jacket, which had now been long gone from the fight.

\----------

Ed found himself outside the restaurant three days later and thirty minutes early. He'd managed to find some not-so-ripped-and-dirty clothes to wear since he'd damaged a lot of them only a few days before. It's not like he could fix his clothes with alchemy anymore.

Surprisingly? Or maybe not so much, Ling showed up only about three minutes after Edward.

"How long have you been waiting for me?" Ling inquired, looking down at the slightly shorter boy, he has grown, somewhat, since they'd met, but the blonde was still the shorter of the two.

Edward crossed his arms and pouted, "You're just about as early as I am! So I don't see why I'm the only one who should be prosecuted." He could feel himself blush at it, Ling had arrived early as well. Did it mean something? _Probably not! That bitch just likes his food! There's no other reason he'd be here this early! No. That's rude... But it's possible that it's true._

"Well _Elric_ , shall we get seated?"

\----------

After having found their seat, Edward felt awkward. _It's just a day out with your friend before he leaves! Nothing weird or gay about it. Just two dudes chilling. Some chilling bros. Some bros hanging. Just dudes be-_

"What do you plan to do now that this is over?" Ling asked, tilting his head. His expression was unreadable. 

Ed looks down at his hands and then back at Ling. Light rain is starting to drizzle outside. He sighs, "Truly? I have no idea. I've lost my alchemy so anything involving that is out of the picture. I'll need to find a new job, even if I still had my alchemy I don't think I would want to stay with the State."

Ling only nods, before grabbing the menu, "I'm sure you'll figure it out." His eyes scam the paper and he looks... distracted. Edward takes the time to admire the taller boy's features. He's grown too. He looks older and stronger. He wasn't that careless tourist Ed met all those months ago, anymore. _Oh shit, I'm staring_. He quickly turns his head and grabs a menu himself, not looking back up at Ling. 

"I think I know what I want," Ling shouts, calling over the waiter. He lists... not as much as Edward had expected he would order, but still more than what a normal human being would. Edward orders something as well, not a lot.

"So... You'll be emperor soon! Right?" Edward asks, he doesn't know what to talk about, _this is so awkward_. _Dumbass! No shit! You shouldn't of accepted this invitation in the first place! You knew it would be just some awkwaerd shit!_

Ling smiles, "Yup! I bet you that I'll be the best emperor Xing has ever seen!"

Just then, their food arrives. Edward doesn't want to slip up and say something stupid, but he probably will anyway. So there he goes! "So Ling, don't you emperors get like... Some, uh weird Harem thing or whatever? Uh, no offense to your culture of course! I-I..."

Raising an eyebrow Ling snorts and then laughs, "Oh Edward! I plan on getting rid of that when I rule! Sure, the council might not be pleased but as long as I end up providing a suitable heir they should be fine!" Then he falters, looking down, "But, on the other hand I'm not sure how I'm supposed to do that. Not that I don't know what sex is! Hahaha! It's just that I'm, uh, y'know..." He twiddles his fingers and looks at Edward, his face becoming impossibly red, "Gay."

Edward's head flies up, "O-Oh." He blinks, hope rising in his chest. Then he realizes that Ling is sitting there, traumatized, waiting for an actual response. "That's totally fine dude! I actually, like dudes too! I'm bi."

Ling's expression relaxes, "Y'know, you're the second person I've ever told that. Lan Fan being the first of course! I'm-I'm glad you accept me."

"Why wouldn't I? You're my," Edward chokes on the next word, "Friend."

"About that... Edward? Please hear me out, I've been thinking it for a while and uh..."

"I kinda like you? Like you know, like like you?"

Edward can only stare, he'd just taken a forkful of noodles and now they were slipping out of his mouth. Probably a disastrous sight to behold.

Again, Ed is leaving Ling without a response which is in turn, again, scaring the shit out of him.

"I-I-I... Ling. I like, like, y'know, the same kinda like, you too!" Edward puts his head in his hands, "Holy _shit_ this is embarrassing. I've liked you for quite a while now and I never expected..."

Ling reaches across the table, grabbing Ed's hand, a softer smile on his face, "I never expected it either. I just threw my feelings on the table, because I'm leaving anyways and I wouldn't have to deal with the awkwardness after I left if you'd rejected and..."

"What does this mean about us? I mean you are leaving still. And would Xing even allow it?"

"I'll be the emperor soon, I'm sure I could pull some strings, and I'll make sure to visit and send letters, as long as you promise as well!"

Nodding Edward squeezes Ling's hand, "I promise. Now, shall we finish our meal?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fic since I've had this account. It's been over a year since I've written anything and I've had this account for 2 years! So chances are this isn't the best. Sorry about that. But if you did happen to like it then, yay!! I'm glad!!


End file.
